Transcript of Jerry Springer ep featuring Jordan
by Ivette Boveda
Summary: In this satire, Jordan confronts Max on the Jerry Springer Show and accuses him of murdering her mother. Chapter 4: James makes an appearance.
1. Part 1

_(Camera pans over audience, clapping until Springer enters the stage area where the chairs are set up for guests. At this point, they do the usual 'Jerry! Jerry! chant'.)_

_(Springer gives a signal and the audience stops.)_

Springer: On today's show, guests will confront their mothers' killers. Our first guest is a medical examiner from Boston. Please welcome Jordan Cavanaugh

_(Jordan struts in seriously, while some jokers in the audience whistle, though most clap politely while standing. She sits on one of the guest chairs in the middle.)_

Springer: Tell us your story, Jordan.

Jordan: When I was a little girl, my mother was murdered, and for the longest time, I thought it was some psychopath who hadn't left a trace, but then, I figured out that my father killed her!

_(Audience members do exaggerated and/or fake gasps of surprise.)_

Springer: What makes you say that your father did it?

Jordan: He's told nothing but Fucking lies about my mother since she died.

Springer: What kind of lies?

Jordan_angrily_): The bastard put her in a Fucking nut house! Then, I find in her diary that my mother feared for her life.

Springer: You're father has been backstage, listening to everything you've said. Let's bring him out.

_(As Max Cavanaugh comes on stage, people boo and chant 'Murderer' several times.)_

Max _(turns to audience and gives the middle finger):_ Fuck all of you!

_(the chanting and booing continue)_

_(Max then charges at Jordan; they begin to fight with punching, hair pulling etc.)_

Max: You ungrateful cunt!

Jordan: Fucking murderer!

_(the fight continues until Steve and two other black shirted tall guys pull them apart and make them sit down. The audience chants Steve's name a few times)_

TBC


	2. Part 2

Springer: Is there anything that you want to say to your daughter?

Max_(restrained by the tal,l black shirted guys)_What the fck made her think that I'd just open up on national TV, especially on this show??

_( During__ his response, some people boo, while others gasp. )_

Springer: A friend of Jordan's, Dr. Nigel Townsend, has agreed to come out, and give us his insight.

_(Nigel comes out to polite clapping, and sits down as black shirted guys loosen their grip on Max and Jordan)_

Springer: Thanks for coming, Dr. Townsend

Nigel: You can call me Nigel.

Springer: What are your thoughts on this?

Nigel_(glares at Max_): He's never been honest with her! She's suffered a lot because of his lies!

_(Jordan starts to get misty eyed and covers her face)_

Springer: Is that true, Jordan?

Jordan: yes.

Springer: We've found someone who also thinks that Max killed Emily Cavanaugh. He's backstage. Please welcome George Spencer.

_(short guy in his fifties comes out and sits down as the audience applauds) _

Springer: Welcome, George. So tell us, how did you know Jordan's mother?

George: I was her lover.

_(Max and George stand up and fight as they are egged on by the audience.)_

TBC


	3. Part 3

_(After a minute or two, black shirted guys break up the fight and make the two men sit down.)_

Jerry: Before we talk to George, I want Nigel to tell us the big secret he helped Jordan to uncover.

Nigel: One day, Jordan came in with some old film that her dad tried to destroy, but I was able to salvage some frames.

Jerry: What did you find?

Nigel: Evidence that Jordan had a big brother.

(members of audience make sound of surprise)

Jordan: He_ (she points to Max_) gave my brother to a couple whose kid had died.

Jerry: And you never knew about it?

Jordan_ (face is red from anger and she is still teary eyed) :_ No.

Jerry: What have you got to say about this, Max?

Max: I had to give him away! My wife couldn't cope! She was a paranoid lunatic!

_(Audience boos and shouts insults. Jordan and George get up to attack Max. Again, black shirted guys break up their fight.)_

Jerry: How?

Max: She thought people were out to hurt her and was….sad a lot.

George_interrupting):_ She was sad because she had you as a husband!!

_(Audience says ooohh as Max is kept by the black shirted guys from getting up.)_

Jerry: George, how did you meet Emily?

George: At Summit View Mental Hospital. My wife had put me there.

_(Members of audience giggle)_

TBC


	4. Part 4

_(Jerry smirks)_

George_continues): _She was in the recreation room, drawing something, and I asked if I could sit with her. Then we talked.

Jerry: What about?

George: Lots of things. She talked about James.

Jerry: You mean the brother Jordan never knew about.

George: Yeah.

Jerry: What else?

George: She would later say that I was better in bed.

_(Max again tries to attack the man, and they have yet another fight while the audience cheers, jeers, and chants things)_

Max: Do you think you were the only one she said that to? Don't flatter yourself.

George _(tries to attack Max again):_ You take that back you son of the bitch! _(Jordan joins in the mêlée. Steve and two other black shirted guys intervene. Soon, all the guests but Nigel are being held by black shirted guys)_

Jerry: Max, are you saying that you knew Emily cheated on you?

Max: yeah

Jerry: And there were others besides George?

Max: yes.

Jerry: Before we continue, I'd like you all to welcome our next guest, Jordan's brother, James Horton!

_(Audience claps; James comes out, and tries to attack Max)_

James: Fucking coward! You killed her!

_(Black shirted guys drag him to a seat next to Nigel)_

Jerry: When did you first realize that you had been adopted?

James: I read it in my adoptive mom's diary. That bastard dumped me on them like a piece of trash because he knew I wasn't his! If my real mother was so crazy, why'd he keep Jordan?

Jerry: What have you got to say Max?

James: Nothing! Because he's a coward!

Jerry: James, is it true that you ran away from your adoptive parents when you were sixteen?

James: They who wanted me to be their dead son!

TBC

Author's note:

Stay tuned for part 5, where James will talk about what happened the night before Emily died.


End file.
